1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner nozzle. More particularly, this invention relates to a handheld vacuum cleaner nozzle having an improved nozzle configuration. Even more particularly, this invention pertains to a hand-held turbine powered vacuum cleaner nozzle having an improved nozzle configuration. This invention also relates to a turbine powered vacuum cleaner nozzle having a design that facilitates opening and closing of the nozzle housing for cleaning and repair of the nozzle.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaners are commonly sold with an assortment of handheld attachments, such as crevice tools, upholstery nozzles and dusting brushes, that attach to the end of the suction hose for various cleaning tasks. When cleaning stairs or upholstery with a handheld suction nozzle, a powered agitator greatly improves the cleaning performance of the tool by dislodging dirt and opening up the carpet pile. Handheld carpet and upholstery nozzles are often provided with a rotary agitator powered by an electric motor or by an air turbine located in the suction path. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,005,224 and 5,351,362 are examples of turbine powered handheld vacuum cleaner nozzles. In each of these references, a drive belt extends from the axle of an air powered turbine rotor to the agitator, whereby the turbine rotor, which is driven by air drawn in though the suction nozzle, drives the agitator.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,513,518 and 6,006,402 each disclose a vacuum cleaner nozzle having an improved suction nozzle configuration that improves the efficiency and cleaning effectiveness of the vacuum cleaner nozzle. The disclosed vacuum cleaner nozzles include specially designed suction ducts extending along the front and/or rear of the agitator chamber. These suction ducts create an airflow within the agitator chamber that is more in harmony with the motion of the rotating agitator than airflow in conventional suction nozzles. As a result, the ducted nozzle captures and directs the dirt drawn into the suction nozzle to the nozzle outlet in a more efficient and effective manner than prior art vacuum cleaner nozzles.
There is a need in the prior art for a handheld upholstery and stair nozzle that has an improved cleaning effectiveness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved handheld vacuum cleaner nozzle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved turbine powered vacuum cleaner nozzle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a handheld vacuum cleaner nozzle having an improved suction nozzle configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a turbine powered hand held vacuum cleaner nozzle having an improved suction nozzle configuration.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved turbine powered vacuum cleaner nozzle that is easy to open and clean.
These and other objectives will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the attached description and accompanying drawings.
These and other objectives are achieved by the present invention, which in one form provides